


Potions And Mazes Lead To Trouble

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabe, Bets, Castiel works in a sex shoppe, Forced Heat, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Past Gabe/Sam mentioned, Porn-kins ... they're pumpkin carvings that are adult themed and a real thing, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: After a new employee starts at Castiel's job, as time goes on it gets hard for him to ignore the feelings he has for the other. A vender gives him a potion to help, little does Castiel know, her help isn't what he was thinking it would be.





	Potions And Mazes Lead To Trouble

Balthazar smiles to himself as he sees Castiel dealing with another prank phone call. They are a dime-a-dozen around here and with Castiel's sardonic humor, he's perfect to deal with them. Over the phone many customers think he's an alpha cause his voice is so low, so he doesn't get hit on as much as the other employees with higher voices. As he finishes walking down the steps from the break room he focuses his alpha hearing to listen to what the person on the line is asking. 

"How," the girl asks, she can't be older than seventeen. 

Castiel sighs into the phone, again. "What do you mean how?" Balthazar snickers to himself, he can tell Castiel is setting the caller up now to prank her back. 

"How does that fit," She asks oblivious to Castiel's perfect set up, Balthazar isn't even sure what she's set up for, but he knows it'll be good. 

"Well you've heard of horse porn have you not," Castiel pauses for the girl to make a noise of agreement, "then I suggest you get on your laptop and check it out." 

"What," the girl practically screams into the phone, "why would I do that? I don't want to get any viruses." 

"Well you asked how dildo's as big as your arm fit. That’s how they fit. I'm just trying to help you out here." Castiel replies, completely straight voice, but Balthazar can tell he wants to laugh. The girl hangs up after she makes a disgusted noise. 

"She hung up on me," Castiel said looking over to Balthazar with a sad face. The face lasts about five seconds before both men fall to the floor laughing. 

Balthazar is the owner of Angelic Luxuries, he hired Castiel – his cousin – a couple months ago. Castiel hadn't really liked the idea of working at a sex shoppe, but after his last heat when he tried to go to another place to get a toy and the girls there couldn't even help him, he'd decided to take Balthazar up on his offer to work. It had taken a few weeks for Castiel to get into the swing of things, but now he was best in sales. 

"Another one," Balthazar asks rhetorically when he's caught his breath from laughing so hard, "you'd think you've answered all the prank calls for them not to even want to call back." 

"I guess not, I don't think she'll call back though." Castiel answers, equally out of breath. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Balthazar says, "Remember my neighbor Dean?" 

Castiel paused for a moment, in thought. He'd seen Dean a few times when he went over to Balthazar's. The kid lived in the apartment under his. Castiel remembers thinking he looked dirty, even though Balthazar kept insisting that he was handsome. "Uh, yea. Kind of." 

"Well, the kid needed a job and I've given him one. He starts next week, I'm going to have Sam start his training, but I want you to make sure that Sam's training him right." 

Sam was a shift leader, even though he was eight years younger than Castiel, he still had a higher job. It angered Castiel a little bit to have to listen to someone that young as his senior, but he would be getting moved to shift leader after his next heat. Balthazar told him it wouldn't be fair to give him the job straight away, that he had to look like he was working for it. So, until then he had to listen to the little nineteen-year-old, Cas was just glad that Sam was at least an Omega too. 

"I'll make sure Sam doesn't fuck him too." Castiel snorted. 

There had been trouble when they first gave Sam the shift leader position and he was in charge of training an Alpha named Gabriel. They ended up sleeping together and when Sam learned Gabriel was a little more of a trickster than he appeared to be at first, it didn't end well. Both still worked there, but now they can't work together. If Castiel were to be honest, he thinks the whole drama between them is stupid, but it's more hours for him so he doesn't let them know. 

-X- 

Five moths had passed since they started working together. Charlie and Jo were hired on after and had already started placing bets on when Dean and Cas would sleep together. Cas tried his hardest to keep it professional, but you can only ignore feelings for so long. Damn green eyes, the more Castiel looked at Dean the more he realized how hot Dean was. He tried his hardest to not pay attention to the little flecks of gold or the smirk on the other boys face, even the smell of oil that was just caked into Dean's pores from working on Cars all the time. All of it made it difficult for Castiel to work with Dean, lucky for him that only happened on the weekend, unlucky for Cas though is that his heat was next month and it was getting harder to cover up the stench of slick in his boxer shorts. 

Fall was in the air. The leaves were starting to change and the air was crisper than usual. The corn only husks now for everyone to make a maze in, and Balthazar thought it was a perfect idea to close the store down for a day and take everyone to a local pumpkin patch. 

Cas tried to tag along with anyone from work to not be stuck alone with Dean, but everyone wanted to go their separate ways. Jo and Carlie ran off into the Haunted House together, he can hear them screaming and laughing from where he stood outside. Sam and Gabe ran off somewhere together too, Castiel doesn't even want to know where they went or what they're doing though. 

"Potion," a vender asked him when he walked past. 

"I – I don't need one," he stuttered back trying to walk past here quickly and find where Balthazar ran off too. 

"It'll help you with your problem." 

"I don't have one," Castiel repeated, this time for a different reason. 

"Oh, but you do." The lady spoke cryptically. "A certain someone close to you that you're trying to get off your mind. Drink this and your problems will clear up." 

Castiel stood for a moment, contemplating. What's the worst that could happen? Would anything really happen? Are potions even a real thing? 

"Fuck it," he spoke allowed, "How much?" 

Castiel paid the vender and grabbed the pink potion from him. He popped off the lid and drank the poured the sour tasting strawberry liquid down his throat. He closed his eyes and felt a tingle run down his back. 

"Hey, Cas, I've been looking everywhere for you." Dean exclaimed from behind him. 

Castiel bit back a moan at hearing Dean's whiskey silken voice, instead he squeaked out a hello tha caused Dean to laugh. 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go into the maze with me. It's almost closing time here and we haven't had any time together." 

He couldn't find a reason to say no, or rather he couldn’t find his tongue to speak. His body was going numb and he loathed to realize that the reason for it was the potion. It was heat inducing. He wanted to tell Dean it was a bad idea, he wanted to be able to tell Dean he couldn’t hold back. Before he figured it out though, he was in the darkened husks of corn holding Dean's hand. 

They walked together for some time. The moon, full, high in the sky shining light onto the stalks, it's rays casting dancing shadows on Dean's face. The freckles there moving with every step farther into the maze they went. They landed in the middle before Castiel collapsed. 

"Oh my gods, are you okay Cas?" Dean was frightened, he couldn't figure out what was going on. 

"My – my heat. I was stupid and took a potion. I didn't think it was going to work, but it did and now I'm in heat early. I – I need your help." 

"Don't worry. I've got you." 

Dean grabbed Castiel and carried him from the maze bridal style. He ran to his car and put Castiel in the backseat. He drove Cas back to Cas' house and carried him from the car back to his room. 

"Dean, please." Castiel begged the whole way home. Once in his room he didn't wait any longer before stripping off his clothes. His body overheated beyond imagination. Forced heats were always the worst, he just prayed that Dean would listen to his please and help him through this. The only good thing about forced heats were they only lasted a day. 

"Alright, alright," Dean placated, petting his fingers down Castiel's warm arm. "What do you need?" 

"You. I need you. Now. Please, Dean." 

"How? Won't you regret it? You can't think properly right now." 

"Trust me Dean. I want this." Castiel's tongue moved in his mouth without his permission. Vomiting up all the words he held back. "The bets that Charlie and Jo have made are borne from truth. I have a crush on you. You and your stupid eyes haunt my dreams. Your voice turns me on every time you speak to me. I have to spray myself down with dampeners every time I'm around you so that you don't smell my slick, and the customers don't smell it-" 

Thankfully Castiel was saved from anymore word vomit by Dean's tongue finding its way into his mouth. The kiss firing more hormones into his body that he couldn't handle it anymore. He moaned into Dean's mouth and pressed his feverish skin to Dean's clothed body. Scratching at his clothing he started pulling off Dean's clothing, barely holding back for a moment to pull Dean's shirt over his head. The pecks of lips barely ending before the next began. 

When Dean was finally naked, Castiel flipped them so he was on top. He wasted no time to straddle Dean's hips and sink down onto him. 

The sex lasted what felt like hours before Dean finally knotted him. His teeth sharpening and entering flesh before either could even figure out what was happening the metal tang of blood hit the air. 

The next day Castiel awoke, Dean still inside of him cuddled behind him and cradling him like he was his world. It took a moment for Castiel's brain to catch up with what happened the night before. He slowly extracted himself from Dean and walked quickly to the restroom to empty his bladder. The remainders of his forced heat still tingled in his body, but the feeling was going away. 

As he exited the bathroom he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He held back a scream as he saw his neck, the blood dried overnight mixed with Dean's spit. 

"Dean!" Castiel yelled. "Dean!" 

"What," Dean answered groggy, sleep stealing his voice and making it even have even more of a whiskey grovel. 

"Please explain to me what the fuck this is," Castiel growled pointing to his neck. 

Dean's eyes got huge as he took in the view of Castiel's red stained neck. 

"The – I – we – Uhm." Dean eloquently spoke. 

"Complete sentences, please, Dean. Just spit it out." 

"I must have – I mean, We must have – I mean we did, obviously. I think your heat to me too. Castiel, I've always had a crush on you." Now Dean's steam was going and he could speak in complete sentences. "Ever since I saw you sitting in your car waiting for Balthazar all those months ago, before I even started working with you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I could see the glow of your eyes from your driver seat. They're the same blue as the glow of your omega, I saw last night." 

-X- 

Transitioning into life as mates wasn't simple. They fought like an old married couple about a lot of things. Most of all where to move into and what to do about work. 

They chose to live at Castiel's, Balthazar lived to close to where Dean used to. They kept it a secret as long as they could at work, but Castiel could only wear scarves so often before people started questioning it. By Halloween, not even two weeks later, the cat was out of the bag. 

Charlie figured it out first, her omega senses were the highest out of everyone else at work. They sat carving porn-kins out of fake pumpkins, Charlie working on a girl getting a facial, as Cas worked on a couple doing it doggy style – perks of working in an adult store that those imagest didn't even make the two bat their eyes. What did make them pause was Castiel stretching, his hands raised above his head before lowering them behind his back to push out behind him, he moved his neck side to side as he cracked that too. 

"Castiel LaChapelle," Charlie yelled, "What is that on your neck?" 

"Nothing," he spoke quickly trying to hide his bite with his hand. 

"Too late I already saw it. Jo so owes me twenty dollars!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 5K... and posted by Halloween... but I'm a bad person and only have 2200 and posted it two days late and I'm not very proud of it, but I figure someone somewhere might like it.  
> I kind of like this verse I just made if anyone has any suggestions on what more to do in it. I'd take them :)
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'ed a bit by Angel.


End file.
